


Babysitting Isn't Too Hard, Is It?

by letsgooutintherain



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgooutintherain/pseuds/letsgooutintherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and Al babysit Elicia. If only that didn't mean being a rolemodel for an impressionable little girl...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting Isn't Too Hard, Is It?

"Hey Elicia. How about some pancakes?" Ed asked. 

Elicia looked up from where she sat on the floor, an alchemical paper crown on her head and lot's and lot's of paper knights scattered around her. She looked as if she was seriously thinking it through.

"With sirup or with honey?" she asked.

"With apples, sugar and cinnamon," Al replied. He had the role of the prince or the king, whatever the situation called for and he managed to wear his own paper crown with dignity. 

Elicia frowned. "Who eats pancakes like that?"

"A lot of people. In Germany, Austria, the ..." Ed started.

"What he wants to say is, that we brought the recipe back from our journey. They are a bit thinner than the ones you know, but they are larger," Al cut in.

"Oh." Elicia frowned a bit, then broke in to a smile. "I wanna try them."

"Good," Ed smiled, "Leave it to your noble first knight, my lady." He adjusted his paper sword and vanished into the kitchen. Behind him he could hear Elicia giggle.

Ed looked around the unfamiliar room, trying to guess where Gracia would store her bowls, before shrugging and just opening one cupboard after the next. He found them in the third one on the top shelf. Glaring at it he raised on his tiptoes to pull it out. The bowl next to it moved as well and before Ed could to anything both slipped down, one safely into his grasp the other with a crash onto the floor.

"Shit," he cursed.

"Brother! No cursing while we babysit Elicia!" Al called from the next room, "And what are you doing over there?"

Ed growled, but didn't deign it with an answer. Instead he clapped and repaired the bowl. 

"Will you be okay for a while, Elicia? I'm going to see what your knight is getting up to."

"Of course. I'm a princess after all," Elicia replied.

A second later Al appeared in the door with a raised eyebrow. Ed shot him a halfhearted glare, before thrusting the other bowl at him, to put it back on the top shelf. If possible the eyebrow arched further. Ed promptly glared harder.

Al laughed and went to put away the bowl. Dignity somewhat saved, Ed went to the refrigerator and got his ingredients. 

"Come on, say it. Babysitting Elicia is fun," Al said, leaning at the counter next to him. 

"Yes okay. It wasn't a bad idea," Ed said annoyed and started to crack eggs.

"And you are doing something other than reading," Al added. 

"I do other stuff than reading," Ed said defensively. He made the mistake of looking away from the eggs while saying it though and the next egg slipped through his fingers.

"Damn." 

"Brother, no cursing!" Al said.

Ed glared at him, before looking for something to clear up the mess, only to realise that the egg had not only hit the floor but soaked his left sock as well. 

"Da-"

"Brother!" 

"Verdammter Mist," Ed growled.

Al raised an eyebrow. 

"What?" Ed asked. "She wont understand a thing."

Al didn't look impressed. 

"Whatever," Ed muttered, removing the sock, before getting a cloth.

Al took over the eggs and Ed went to slice the apples instead. They worked in silence for a while, with only Elicia's muttering in the other room, disturbing Ed's thoughts. When the silence stretched further Ed's mind wandered back to his studies. 

Though the other world didn't have alchemy, it had pretty useful ideas on the physical part of it. Alchemists called it equivalent exchange, they called it preservation of energy and mass. And then there was Einstein with the idea that mass was energy and ...

"Sir Edward!" a voice called right next to him. Ed startled, letting go of the apple in his hand, that promptly landed on the counter bounced back and down to the floor. 

"Verdammter Mist!" 

Elicia looked up to him and started to giggle. "You are talking nonsense!"

Ed forced a smile. He had enough of things falling to the ground today.

Elicia lifted the apple from the floor. "Don't worry, Sir Edward. The apple is still good. Look!" She smiled brightly at him. This time Ed's smile came easier. 

"Thank you. Now, what did you want earlier, my lady?"

"I wanted to know how long this would take. There is a dragon attacking and you need to lead the knights into battle!"

"Go with her, brother. I can do the rest," Al cut in.

"Okay then, let's see if we can slay that dragon," Ed said, "Did I tell you that I met a real dragon when I was away?"

"Did you really?"

"Of course. I fought him too, but we were interrupted before I could slay him."

"Tell me all about it!" Elicia said delighted, "And can you make me a paper dragon?"

***

Two hours later found the floor once more paper free, the dishes from the Elicia approved apple pancakes cleaned in the sink, the Elric brothers sitting on the couch while Elicia worked on her newest project: A toy block tower. 

When the front door opened, and Gracia called a cheerful "Hello, everyone," Elicia shot to her feet, crashing her tower in the process. 

"Verdammter Mist," she said, with a last glance on her ruined work, before racing in the direction of her mother. 

"Brother," Al started slowly, "What did I tell you about not cursing in front of Elicia?"

**Author's Note:**

> For fma 2003 apreciation week. Prompt: Family.  
> All mistakes are my own.


End file.
